


Delicate Wings

by Phantomkinoc13



Category: RWBY
Genre: Faunus! Qrow, I hope you like this!, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mini Fic, bastard-bird-dad, crow faunus qrow, fic swap, he has wings!, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomkinoc13/pseuds/Phantomkinoc13
Summary: A soft short one shot, clover plays with qrow’s wings. Fic swap with neon-crayons
Relationships: Fair Game - Relationship, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, qrow/clover - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Delicate Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neon-Crayons](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Neon-Crayons).



“Hey Qrow?” Clover slowly shifted and sat himself up on the bed. They were in Clover’s quarters of atlas tower, even higher in the sky from atlas’s surface.   
“Hm? Qrow was coming out of the shower, fluttering and ruffling his wings over the bathtub to get them dry, and making him a bit fuzzy. Warm showers were the best after missions in solitas, since it was, as qrow had told clover, “fucking freezing”. He dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist.   
“What?”   
“Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine.” He came over to the bed, pushing a hand back through his damp hair and sitting on the end of the bed, looking at clover.   
“Well, you are that, too.” Clover joked, one hand resting on his bare chest, the other reaching to take qrow’s hand.   
“If you want something, just spit it out already” Qrow rolled his eyes, smiling.   
“Can I touch your wings?” He asked. So that was what he wanted. Qrow only hesitated a moment, thinking before he answered.  
“Yeah, but you might be getting more than you bargained for.” Now it was Clover’s turn to roll his eyes. He pushed himself up on his hand, and sat up, leaning forward, and just tracing his hand down the curve of Qrow’s left wing. He unfolded his wings a bit more to let Clover admire them. He shifted a bit turning his back to Clover.   
“They’re really quite beautiful” Clover said, slowly running his fingers over the soft black feathers, moving down closer to the base of his wings. Qrow shuddered slightly. Clover moved closer, touching the smaller feathers in the dip of the wing, following the musculature, earning a couple more shudders.  
“Tease” Qrow smirked   
“They’re just so.. soft.” He brushed his fingers down to the very base, at where his shoulder blades would be, drawing a soft sound from Qrow as he arched his back a bit.  
“You’re pretty sensitive there” he did it again, watching him arch once more  
“I’m aware” Qrow remarked, a shuddery breath escaping him. Clover leaned in and pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades. Qrow bit his lip. He pressed a few more kisses down his back. Qrow fluttered his wings out a bit, Clover grinned.   
“You like it though, right?”  
“Yeah but shut up” Qrow let his eyes roll back a bit at the light tingling sensation that went through his body with each soft touch. He whined, and turned again to face Clover, his wings ruffling and spreading in reaction.   
“Am I getting you worked up?” Clover asked teasingly. Qrow pushed a playful scowl, and moved towards Clover on the bed, climbing over onto his lap, and leaning down to kiss his lips.   
“I think I can take that as a yes.” Qrow shut clover up by putting his lips on his. He folded his wings down against his back, and placed his hands on Clover’s hips.   
“You’re one lucky bastard, you know that?” Qrow said. Clover smirked and reached around, fingers finding the soft base of his wing- his wings spread, fluttering out at the tips involuntarily.   
“Oh yeah I know.”   
“Bastard”  
“You love it.”  
“Fuck off.” Qrow put his head down, burying his face against Clover’s neck. Clover laughed as qrow tried to tuck his wings away again, but it was just so easy to make them suddenly flare out. Qrow flapped once at him, blowing the sheets over a bit beside them.   
“You’re easily excited” Clover remarked, looking down as Qrow’s towel slipped off.   
“Hey that’s your fault.” He smirked, breaking into a grin.   
“Come here” Clover gently tugged him down, kissing his smile. Qrow managed to fold up his wings again, even while Clover absentmindedly pet the soft feathers all the way down. It made him happy, kissing down Qrow’s chest, his hands wandering down from his back to his hips, to his thighs. Qrow made a soft sound, slowly moving down, wings fluffing and refolding as he worked his way down Clover’s stomach, leaving kisses. Clover put a hand in his hair, gripping it, and tugging as Qrow’s lips moved further down, making him flutter again. He loved how instead of shivering, his wings reacted to every touch, so he could see so easily what he liked. It made Qrow blush, groaning at him, but pulling his hair was how Qrow could tell he was doing a good job.   
Sleeping together -actually sleeping- was the harder part, just a bit, but Qrow made a good blanket. Once they’d worn out he crawled just part way under the covers, laying on his stomach next to clover, one arm and one wing across his chest, cuddling his face into his shoulder. He was soft and warm, and perfect. Like a fluffy harbinger of good sex, and good dreams, if you could ignore the misfortune; which lucky for clover, he could.


End file.
